Can't Fight the Moonlight
by Shae07
Summary: A simple date night for Lexi doesn't go as planned when her boyfriend isn't himself, throw the Winchesters in conveniently at the right place, right time. Reviews welcomed and appreciated :)
1. Chapter 1

Lexi reached across the kitchen counter with one hand and grabbed her phone as soon as the 'ping' sounded, which indicated a new text message. She took a bite from the green apple in her other hand as she pulled up the text message.

Ollie:

 _Dinner tonight? I might already have reservations for that Italian place you like so much._

A smile crossed her face as she typed in her response.

 _I'd love to, what time?_

She waited patiently for the quick response.

 _7, I'll pick you up_

She slipped the phone into the back pocket of her jeans and tossed the apple in the trash before she made her way to her bedroom. She flipped the light switch to illuminate her small closet, revealing an assortment of various shirts and dresses all hanging neatly. She slid a few hangers as she searched for something nicer than blue jeans to wear to dinner. Her whole body froze when she saw the black dress which clung to a red hanger and she thought back to the day she'd first saw it.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Lexi stood in the crowded mall staring at the black dress on the mannequin in the window. It was low cut in the front with long sleeves, the style was tight and it stopped about mid-thigh length. It was solid black with a lace overlay, and she could envision dressing it up or down depending on her shoe choice._

" _Please get it," the short haired red head beside her pleaded._

" _Why?" she looked quizzically at Charlie, "Where in the world would I ever wear that to?"_

" _On a date," her friend responded, "You know, with a guy you actually care about."_

 _Lexi laughed a little to herself, "Yea right, I'm happy with the way things are, no strings and such."_

 _Charlie looped her arm around the dark-haired girl's arm, "But one day, one of your little flings may turn into something more and what better way to 'wow' the guy than that."_

 _The red head pointed back toward the mannequin with a sly smile on her face._

" _No, if I buy that dress I'm setting expectations for myself," she responded, "I'll pass."_

" _If you say so," Charlie responded and tugged her friend in the opposite direction, "Let's go get a giant cookie instead."_

 _The dark-haired girl smiled and followed along with her friend. Charlie was the ying to her yang, she couldn't ask for a better friend._

 _The next day Lexi was sitting on her couch with her computer in her lap, reading local news stories for anything out of the ordinary, when there was a quick knock on her front door, and in burst Charlie._

 _The red-head had a huge smile on her face and Lexi moved her computer to the coffee table as she moved closer._

" _What are you doing here?" she questioned, "I thought you were headed to the bat cave?"_

" _I am, Sam needs my help with something," Charlie responded, "But first, I had to bring you this."_

 _Lexi looked suspiciously at her friend who sat down on the couch and handed a bright blue bag over to her._

" _I know you said you didn't want to set expectations for yourself," Charlie began with a smile, "So, I thought I would set them for you."_

 _Lexi pulled the black dress she'd seen at the mall the day before from the bag and smiled a little, "Charlie, you shouldn't have."_

" _But the way your eyes lit up when you saw that dress," she began, "I had to. I look forward to the day when you find that right guy and you finally decide to wear it."_

 _Lexi laughed out loud, "You'll be disappointed when that day never comes."_

" _Bull crap," Charlie began with a smile, "I'll take you out on a date before that happens."_

 _The dark-haired girl smiled warmly, "Sounds like a plan."_

 _The red-head leaned over and hugged her friend tightly, "I've got to go, I'll text you later."_

 _Lexi watched as her friend made it back over to the door, "Charlie."_

 _She turned from the door to look at Lexi._

" _I love you," the dark-haired girl said._

 _Charlie smiled brightly before she opened the door to leave, "I know."_

Lexi reached up and wiped the tears from her face and she smiled as she pulled the hanger from the closet and laid the dress gently across her bed before she headed for bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver and Lexi sat across from each other in a small crowded restaurant, the lighting was low which provided an intimate setting.

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you look?" he questioned as he laid his fork down on his plate. There wasn't much left of his chicken marsala.

The girl smiled sweetly before she took another bite of her chicken linguine, "Once or twice."

"I mean," he began, and Lexi felt like he was acting a little off, "I really lucked up with you."

"Ok," she said warily and she couldn't help but notice the expression on his face. He slightly bit his bottom lip, as if she looked appetizing.

"What do you say we get out of here?" he stated, "There's a bar I know not far from here, we could get a few drinks, maybe play some darts?"

"You hate darts," she responded, she knew pool was more his style, but he hated the bar scene.

"Who cares," he quipped, "I have a smoking hot date, isn't it okay if I want to show you off?"

Lexi wasn't sure about this situation, something was off with him. _You're just overanalyzing the situation,_ she told herself, _stop trying to find something wrong with him and just have a good time._

"Just don't get mad when I kick your ass at darts," she said with a smirk as she laid her fork on the table.

"We'll see about that," he remarked as he motioned for the check.

The bar was crowded for a Friday night, various singles and couples scattered about drinking, playing pool and darts. A long blonde haired waitress in a denim skirt with a tight white tee placed two beer bottles on the table in front of them and smiled innocently at the green-eyed man who was giving her his best smile. She turned and walked away, knowing both men at the table were more than likely watching the sway of her hips as she left.

"Yep," Dean looked back to his brother approvingly, "I told you coming out tonight was a good idea."

Sam looked as his brother disapprovingly as usual, "What am I doing here if your plan was a booty call?"

The older man shook his head, "That's not what this was about. We've been cooped up in either the bunker or the car, knocking off one monster after the next for those British dicks, we deserve a night off."

The longer haired man nodded his head in agreement as he took a sip from the bottle in front of him, "So, I've been thinking, at the rate the Brits are trying to eradicate monsters, do you think that's going to slow down work for us within the next couple years?"

Dean shook his head quickly, "I don't think it's possible, why, thinking about going back to law school Sammy?"

The laugh that erupted from the younger brother caused him to choke on his beer, "Yea right."

Dean turned his bottle up as Sam continued, "But seriously, I mean hypothetically speaking, if their plan does work, that would lead to a lot of down time, maybe we could have lives outside of hunting."

It was the first time in a long-time Dean had seen such a hopeful expression on Sam's face, he didn't want to ruin the night by crushing that hope, "I mean, if you think you can and that's what you want, go for it Sammy."

The younger brother smirked, "I was talking about both of us, after all, you're already one step closer than I am."

Dean looked at his brother confused, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean," Sam began hesitantly, "First off, there's Lexi."

It was the green-eyed man's turn to choke on his beer, "Wh..What?"

"You may be fooling yourself, but I'm your brother," Sam stated, "I know you better than anyone else. I've seen the way you look at her when she's not looking. Hell, I can tell when she's the person texting you."

The older brother shook his head slightly, "Lexi's just a friend."

"Keep telling yourself that," Sam took a sip of his beer, then added with a disapproving head shake, "Can't believe you've friend zoned the sister-in-law I never knew I wanted."

Dean ignored the comment as Sam continued with his, now playful, comments, "I mean, if someone had asked me a few years ago, what kind of woman would Dean Winchester marry, I would have laughed and said she'd have to meet one of two qualifying traits, stripper or porn star."

Even his brother had to laugh at the statement, before he took another sip from his beer, "I guess everything changes."

Sam smiled genuinely, "That they do."

The green-eyed man watched as his little brother's eyes widened at something he was seeing behind him, so Dean turned instinctively and watched as Lexi made her way into the bar, she was turning more heads than just his in the dress she was wearing. He quickly noticed the man who was with her, he had one hand protectively at her waist and he was dressed in black slacks with a light blue button up shirt and a black tie he had loosened up some from his neck.

"Should we say hi?" Sam questioned quietly as they watched the two of them move to a table closer to the dart boards.

Dean shook his head, "Probably not."

Lexi took a seat at the table and instead of sitting across from her, Oliver took the chair beside her and scooted it across the floor to be closer to her.

The same blonde haired waitress made her way to the table and the flirty smile she gave the man beside Lexi evoked a smile from him.

"We'll have two beers sweetheart," Oliver said, smile still plastered on his face.

The girl made note and walked away and Lexi looked over at her date in shock, "Since when are you such a flirt?"

"What do you mean?" he responded as he pulled his gaze away from the view of the waitress as she walked away.

"I mean, I'll get her number for you if you want," Lexi popped off the annoyed tone evident in her voice, something was off with Oliver, she wasn't sure what it was, but this wasn't like him.

"Only if it's a little ménage a trois," he replied with a wicked grin.

Lexi rolled her eyes and stood up, "Are we playing darts?"

Oliver could tell he'd pissed her off so he stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close, "Hey, I'm sorry. I don't know what's got into me, too much wine at the restaurant maybe?"

She smiled a little, as much as she hated to, when she looked into his eyes and he continued, "I promise to be on my best behavior starting now. You know you're the most important person in the world to me."

He kissed her lips gently before he pulled her closer to the dart board to start their game.


	3. Chapter 3

_Meanwhile, across the bar…_

"We can go if you want," Sam offered, he knew this was making his brother uncomfortable.

Dean just shook his head as he subtly looked back across his shoulder at the couple.

The two brothers watched as Lexi appeared to get more and more irritated with her date. He had flirted with at least two other waitresses as the night progressed.

"What's his problem?" the older brother questioned Sam, who shrugged his shoulders.

They watched as Lexi made her way across the bar, headed for the bathrooms no doubt, and the man she was with took a seat back at their table.

"I'll be back," Dean whispered to his brother as he slid out of his chair.

"Dean," the younger man hissed, but his brother slipped away toward the bathrooms.

Lexi had turned down the hallway that lead to the bathrooms, she was pissed and if it were anyone else, she'd already left, but this wasn't like Oliver. Something was up and she wasn't sure what it was yet. There were a couple people who passed her, making their way back to the bar room. She felt someone gently touch her lower back and she turned quickly.

"Dean!" her voice was quiet, but startled, "What are you doing here?"

Dean held up one finger then indicated her dress with it, "First, wow, just wow."

Lexi could feel the blush in her cheeks and she couldn't help but look at her feet to hide the smile on her face.

"Second," he continued, "Why didn't you tell me your boyfriend's a douche? Come on Lex, you…you don't deserve that crap."

She looked back up at him earnestly, "You think I don't know that? That's not Oliver, I don't know what's going on with him, but I know him well enough to know, that's not him."

Confusion washed over Dean's face and hunter instincts kicked in, "You think he's possessed?"

"No," she replied, then shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I don't exactly have a flask of holy water on me right now."

She saw his eyes travel her body again, "Nope, nothing else is fitting in that dress."

"Dean," her tone was stern.

"Sorry, just an observation," he replied innocently, "Okay, you distract lover boy in there and I'll slip some into his beer."

Lexi nodded her head and moved past Dean back toward the bar room, leaving the hunter to watch her walk out, but instead of the usual smirk he would have, a tinge of sadness graced his features.

The dark-haired girl kept her date occupied at the dart board while her friend slipped the clear liquid from the flask in his jacket into the beer on the table and waited till he was on his way back to his table before she moved to get the beer.

"What was that about?" Sam questioned as his brother took his seat back at the table.

"Turns out," Dean began quietly watching as Lexi handed the man his beer, "He's not a douche, he might be possessed."

"What?" the younger brother asked in shock.

They watched as the man across the bar turned up his beer bottle and chugged the rest of the liquid down with no reaction.

"Not a demon," Dean stated, "So, that still leaves douche as a possibility."

Lexi was frustrated when Oliver drank the beer without any problems, she was so lost in thought she hadn't noticed the waitress had brought him another beer. The 'smack' sound that his hand made against the blonde woman's ass wasn't extremely loud, but it was loud enough to get her attention.

"Seriously?" Lexi was pissed and the waitress walked away, this might not be Oliver, but she was done for the night. She threw her hands up in exasperation, "I'm out."

She turned to leave and the hand that grabbed her arm was stronger than any normal person should be, he jerked her back to look at him.

"You're not going anywhere babe," he said simply, "We haven't finished our game yet."

"Take your hand off me," she seethed through gritted teeth.

"Dude, not cool," a twenty-something dark-haired man who had been playing pool had walked over to the altercation.

"None of your business bro," Oliver retorted, tightening his grip on her arm.

Fight mode set in for Lexi and she swung with her free arm and landed a perfect right hook, unfortunately it didn't seem to bother him much and he flung Lexi back toward the table they had been seated at. She fell before she reached the table and caught the corner with her forehead above her right eye causing a gash.

The brothers were across the bar before Lexi could sit back up. Oliver had just punched the guy who was trying to intervene in the face when Dean landed a fist into this abdomen.

"You son of…" Dean hissed into his ear before he pushed the man backwards to get another shot in on his face.

Oliver moved back out of the hunter's grip and held his hands up in surrender as one of the bar's bouncers made his way over to escort Lexi's date out of the building.

Sam had gathered Lexi up from the floor and was examining her forehead, "You okay?"

"I'm great," she said sarcastically as she gingerly touched the gash with her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

The front door to Lexi's little home flew open and it was obvious from her demeanor, the dark-haired girl was angry. She walked over and leaned against her kitchen counter for balance as she pulled the black heels from her feet.

"We should have gone straight to Oliver's," she stated angrily to the two men who had followed her into the house.

"We at least need to get a bandage on that," Sam indicated the gash on her forehead, "and a change of clothes maybe."

Lexi nodded her head, thoughts running through her mind, "Right, I'll be back."

She took off down her hallway to her room, she'd been racking her brain on the car ride home as to what could possibly be going on with Oliver. That wasn't the man she'd come to know over the past six months, or maybe she didn't know him at all. What if it had all been just a façade? _Stop it!_ She scolded herself as she tossed the dress she'd slipped off onto her bed, and pulled a pair of jeans from her dresser. _There's a logical explanation to this,_ she tried to remind herself as she pulled the black t-shirt over her head. The pain from the fabric rubbing across the wound reminded her to grab the bandages and antiseptic from the bathroom medicine cabinet. She watched herself in the mirror as she dressed the gash, then slipped socks on before pulling on her tennis shoes.

"Let's go," she announced as she made her way back into the kitchen and Sam tossed her a bottle of water he'd gotten out of her fridge, "His place is about fifteen minutes from here.

The three hunters climbed from inside the car and Sam took note that Oliver's home was located in a very populated neighborhood and quickly noticed the CCTV cameras located high upon the power poles, so he grabbed the satchel he kept his laptop in. They approached the house and Dean saw the door was already open before he reached for the knob, he quickly pulled his gun from the back of his jeans and held it ready in front of him as he pushed the door all the way open.

The house was a disaster, there was a broken mirror on the living room wall with a fresh blood smear, broken furniture was slung about and it was obvious there was a massive fight in this house.

Dean walked about processing the scene before him when he noticed a picture frame lying in the floor, he reached down and picked it up. The glass was shattered, but the smiling faces of Oliver and Lexi could still be seen. He laid the frame over on the kitchen counter, before he turned back to look at his brother.

Sam had already pulled out his laptop and quickly typed away, he noticed Dean was looking at him, "There's some CCTV cameras outside, I'm trying to pull them up, surely we'll have a shot of someone leaving the house."

Lexi had moved across the room to the large bay window located across from the kitchen. The curtains were pulled back and the light from the full moon outside lit up area. She noticed the pistol lying on the floor, half of it lit up from the moonlight and she bent down to pick it up. It was Oliver's and he never went anywhere without the thing.

She turned and saw Dean had made his way over to stand beside her and she said softly, "What the hell did he get himself into?"

"Can you think of anyone who has a grudge against him?" Dean hated the way the sentence sounded, like he was interrogating a stranger.

"He's a hunter," Lexi stated with a shake of her head, "Who doesn't have a grudge against us?"

This news surprised Dean, he'd never really thought about what the guy did for a living, but it made perfect sense, he knew that deep down she wouldn't be happy with someone she couldn't be herself around.

Lexi could see the surprised expression on his face as she tucked the pistol into the waist of her jeans at her back.

"Don't look at me like that," she said quietly, "Things change."

"Yep," was the only response he offered.

Sam's voice broke the silence, "I've got something."

The two hunters approached him at the kitchen bar and saw the footage on the screen as what looked like Oliver on the street in front of his house, dragging someone across the sidewalk to the truck which sat at the curb. Lexi noticed the time on the screen ready 05:20, nearly an hour before he picked her up for dinner.

"Zoom in," Lexi said as she leaned closer to the screen.

Sam clicked a few keys on the keyboard and once zoomed in she could see the body was also Oliver, and the person dragging him turned to face the camera and the retinal flare gave away what they were dealing with.

"Shifter," Dean stated out loud.

They watched as he tossed Oliver's body into the bed of the truck and climbed in the driver's seat.

"I'll see if I can't track the truck using the camera footage, give me a few minutes," the younger brother stated reassuringly to Lexi, "There's a good chance he's still alive."

She nodded her head in understanding and took a seat at the bar beside him.

It took the computer whiz about twenty minutes to get a final location on the truck and the three hunters piled into the Impala to head to a small abandoned barn at the edge of town. Sam noticed how quiet the girl in the backseat was and he turned to look at her.

"We're going to get him back Lex," he said gently.

"I know," she replied quietly, then stared out the window at the passing trees illuminated from the brightness of the full moon.

The girl leaned her head against the back of the seat, alone with her thoughts. She cared about Oliver, a lot, that's why this was so hard, not knowing if he was okay, not knowing what was happening to him. Unfortunately, that's the risk you take with a hunter, never knowing when the past will come back to haunt you. The pain she felt in her heart, it was something she wasn't accustomed too, she didn't get close to people, especially other hunters, with the exceptions in front of her, but that was her cross to bear for Charlie. Everyone dies eventually, the only question she found herself asking, _Is it worth it?_ Would feeling nothing at all, be better than feeling all the pain that came with knowing someone who could be taken away from you suddenly. She wasn't prepared to let Oliver go, she felt like they had barely started their story. _But is it worth it?_ The question burned in her mind. When she lost Charlie, she lost a huge piece of her heart. She couldn't remember a day she hadn't shed a tear over the thought of her friend, but knowing Charlie, having her in her life, it was worth the pain. She would rather live everyday feeling the heartache of missing her best friend, than to have never known her at all. _Is he worth that? Is anyone else worth that?_ The questions kept running through her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

When Sam pulled open her door, it startled her, she hadn't even realized they had stopped. He passed her a small hand gun and stated, "Silver bullets."

She nodded her head and climbed from the car. As they moved closer to the barn door, Dean indicated for Sam to head to the back of the building and he followed the order, leaving his brother and friend to enter the barn.

Once through the door, Lexi spotted Oliver on the ground, chained to an old tractor. She ran quickly over to him and knelt on the floor in front of him.

"Ollie," she whispered, grabbing his face with both hands. There was dried blood along his dark brown hairline, "Ollie, look at me."

The man slowly peeled his eyes open and smiled happily at the woman in front of him, "Lexi."

The girl looked around her and saw hammer on the table closest to her, she moved to grab it, leaving her pistol on the ground beside Oliver. She returned with the hammer and took a few swings to break the old rusted chain.

Dean had moved past the two toward the back of the barn to check the stalls in the back. Lexi pulled the pistol from the back of her jeans and handed it to Oliver with a smile, "Look what I found."

The man took the weapon with an appreciative smile as Lexi picked her gun up from the ground, then helped Oliver get up on his feet.

"You okay?" she questioned as she watched Oliver steady himself.

"Yea," he responded, "I am, just a little light headed is all."

Suddenly Dean's body was thrown from behind the tractor against the barn door. They watched as he struggled to get back to his feet as shifter Oliver made his way out of the shadows. Lexi and Oliver both aimed their pistols at the him, but the shifter was quick and the next moment happened so fast, but it was like slow motion in her mind.

The shifter raised his right arm up, Dean's gun in his hand and aimed it at the green-eyed hunter who was against the barn door. He fired the shot before Lexi could pull her trigger and she watched in horror as the force of the shot knocked Dean's body through the already broken door.

"DEAN!" the scream that erupted from her throat didn't even feel like it came from her, she felt like she was on the outside looking in on the situation.

She unloaded the clip into the shifter, as did Oliver, and both watched it crumple to the floor. Lexi didn't take a second look back as she ran to her friend, unconsciously dropping the gun. She barely saw Sam out of the corner of her eye come from the back of the barn to make sure the shifter was dead. He wasn't aware the shifter had got a shot on Dean.

Lexi slid onto her knees in the dirt next to the man on the ground, he wasn't moving and she shook him a couple times, "Dean, Dean."

The full moon was casting enough light for Lexi to check the front his jacket for blood, she wasn't finding any but he wasn't responsive and she pleaded, gently cupping his face in her hands, "I need you to wake up Dean. I need you to look at me."

She started to pat down his jacket, searching for the bullet hole. There was something hard in one of his front chest pockets and she pull the metal flask from inside and saw where the bullet had almost pierced clean through it.

"Lexi," Sam sounded like he was a thousand miles away, "What happened?"

Dean had finally opened his eyes, he wasn't sure what had just happened, he remembered the gun shot, but all he could see right now was dark eyes brimming with tears.

Oliver had moved closer to the scene unfolding and watched as the man on the ground moved to a sitting position while the taller man picked up a flask from the ground and shook his head in disbelief and he looked relieved. He was aware of the relationship she had with the Winchesters, they had talked about it several times. He wasn't a jealous man and he knew how important friendships were in their line of work, but he couldn't help but notice that he'd never seen that look on her face before.

Lexi hugged Dean harder than she'd ever hugged him before.

"I'm okay Lex," he tried to comfort her as she pulled back to look him in the face.

"You better friggin' be," she mouthed off and hugged him again, causing a smirk to cross his face.

Sam helped him to his feet once Lexi had let him go, it was then she glanced over and saw Oliver standing there. She quickly moved back over to him, concern in her voice, "Are you okay?"

"I'm good," he said softly as he put an arm around her shoulder, "How about your friend?"

"Good, the bullet hit his flask," she stated looking back over to the brothers who were inspecting the flask carefully, "That's…"

"Dean," Oliver finished her sentence and she looked up at him quizzically, and he continued, "I could tell."

He pulled her tight against his chest and kissed the top of her head.

The car ride back to Oliver's house was quiet, Sam had tried to break up the silence by asking why the shifter had been after him. Oliver had explained that he had been hunting that shifter for over a week now and it had gotten the drop on him while he was getting ready for dinner.

"It was nice meeting you," Oliver stated offering a handshake to Sam and his brother, "Thanks for everything. Maybe we can all get together sometime for drinks."

Sam nodded his head in agreement and Dean shoved his hands back into his jacket pockets. Oliver smiled reassuringly to Lexi before he moved toward his front door to let her have a minute.

"I'm going to stay here tonight," she said more to Sam, "I'll call you tomorrow sometime."

The youngest brother gave her a quick hug, "Sounds good."

The older brother moved over and wrapped her up in a tight squeeze, before he headed back to the Impala. Lexi waved as they pulled away from the curb and she crossed her arms and walked back toward the house.

Lexi rolled over in the bed and reached for Oliver, but she felt nothing. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in the bed and immediately recognized the hotel room. The dark-haired girl glanced over to the table by the window and there sat her red-headed friend with a grin on her face.

"Charlie," Lexi squealed as she crawled across the bed to tackle the girl with a hug.

"Hey Lex," she replied, "Missed you too."

She pulled back from the hug to look at Charlie's expression and immediately her face dropped, "What's wrong? What's going on?"

The red-head moved to sit on the hotel room bed and pulled Lexi down beside her.

"I only have a few minutes, so I'm going to throw it all on the table. I'm just getting bits and pieces of chatter, but it's not good Lex," Charlie began solemnly, "Something to do with Lucifer's baby, and Castiel is back in Heaven and something about him killing a reaper to break a blood pact. I don't know what's coming, I don't know how bad it's going to be, but I wanted to give you a heads up."

Lexi was still trying to process all the information when Charlie continued, "Don't say anything to Sam and Dean right now though, I want to try and have more information to give, just keep an eye on them please."

The dark-haired girl nodded her head, "I always do."

"Good," Charlie hugged her again and squeezed her tightly, "Be safe Lex, I love you."

"Love you too Charlie," she squeezed her back.

Lexi jolted up in the bed awake, causing the man next to her to wake up and reach for her arm, "You okay babe?"

The dark-haired girl swallowed the lump in her throat and just nodded her head, "Yea, just a dream."

She slid back under the covers and laid her head on Oliver's chest for a moment, but she knew sleep wouldn't come quickly, her mind was too busy processing all the information Charlie had just given her.

"You know I love you right?" his voice was low and Lexi barely heard him.

She couldn't bring herself to look at him, this wasn't exactly the best timing for this conversation, so she ran her hand up his chest and rested it on his collarbone, "I know you do."

Lexi felt him kiss the top of her head and his arm pulled her closer into his chest.


End file.
